


Interviews

by AwkwardSauce0602



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Theo is a bean, fite me if you disagree, kill me please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardSauce0602/pseuds/AwkwardSauce0602
Summary: So uhNew seriesFirst postTheo is a character in a roleplay I partake in, and she's a bean, and idk I wanted to post something hereThanks for reading, mate





	Interviews

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyingWave](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FlyingWave).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The maker of a podcast on real mythological creatures comes across a huge library in the woods- a library rumoured to be ruled by a long-haired, bookish, barefoot young woman who shoos out any human who sets foot inside. Of course, he decides to interview her.
> 
> This episode of the podcast was only posted a year later, after the tape recorder was found in a filing cabinet in the back room.

Thank you for talking with me, Miss...Banks, was it?

 

"Flattering that you come in a supposedly sacred and tucked-away library, practically kidnap me and force me to abandon my post to 'interview' me, and you can't even remember my last name. You're doing very well already, sir."

 

...Okay, I only 'practically kidnapped' you because you were getting violent when we tried to do it without force--

 

''Excuses, excuses. Can I go now?"

 

First, we have a few questions lined up from the listeners of this podcast, but then you can go.

 

''Fine. I should have turned you into corn already for disrupting my job, you know!"

 

That was one of the questions, actually. As a nymph, what abilities do you have?

 

"...um."

 

Would you like to tell us?

 

"Well, um-- I actually...I'm not really able to do much."

 

I'm sure you're fine. What can you do?

 

"It's embarrassing."

 

Come on! It can't be that bad, can it?

 

"Ugh, fine. I can't do...normal nymph stuff. You know, controlling nature and whatnot. All I can do is make a few flowers grow, and also talk to animals."

 

What was that last part? You said it really quickly.

 

"I can talk to animals."

 

That's amazing! But that isn't really a normal nymph ability, is that what you meant by 'normal nymph stuff'?

 

"Yeah. It doesn't translate or anything, but I automatically know what they mean when they say things. It's kind of annoying, to be honest. Birds go on for hours."

 

Is it a genetic thing?

 

"Yeah, supposedly my dad could do it. He was a satyr."

 

Despite this skill, you still seem rather disappointed with what you've been given by Mother Nature.

 

"I'd like a polite word with Mother Nature. I can't do anything that would be useful for getting into the Guardians of The Wood."

 

The what of the what?

 

"What rock have you been living under? The Guardians of The Wood. They're the elite nymphs, satyrs and other creatures who take care of the forest we're in. I mean, I sort of got in already. They have a policy for giving everyone who wants in a role, at least a little one."

 

'Sort of' got in? How so?

 

"Well, this is my role. This is it. I take care of the library. It's supposed to be the Sacred Grove or something, but it's just a normal library in the middle of a forest."

 

Oh, so you're the librarian! Aren't you a little young for that? You look, like...fourteen.

 

"Sixteen, but you were close. And it isn't as much responsibility as you might think. Not many people come in, what with it being in the middle of nowhere in an area inhabited by magical creatures."

 

That would make it rather remote.

 

"Yep. So I usually just hang out here most days. Help someone if they come in, then go back to reading. I like reading."

 

You seem like the kind of person who would.

 

"I can't decide if that is or is not a compliment, so I'll go with the latter. Thank you kindly."

 

Another question for you. Would you say that it's a good environment here in the woods? Growing up here?--

 

"Well, it sure is good for the environment! Hahaha! Ha...ha. *cough awkwardly* And yes, I suppose it is nice here. Wide open spaces for kids to run around in, cosy houses, education built on community...yeah."

That's good. That's good.

"Any more questions?"

No, that was the last one. Thanks for talking to me, The--

Hey, that's mine! Give it--

 

*static*

**Author's Note:**

> So uh
> 
> New series
> 
> First post
> 
> Theo is a character in a roleplay I partake in, and she's a bean, and idk I wanted to post something here
> 
> Thanks for reading, mate


End file.
